rainbow_chusfandomcom-20200214-history
Snake
Introduction= = Character Personality = ---- Almost entirely absent from common morals, Snake's a sexually active, cannibalistic savage who cannot be tamed. She can be acquired as an ally through providing food, but she cannot be tamed. Bold, feral, lacks any respect for common social norms, and usually just does whatever she pleases. It's safe to say that she is mostly a threat - she doesn't pose any real harm unless you actually mess with her, but regardless most of her actions are still considered to be not ok, even if she's quite a cheerful, outgoing, carefree individual. Unless you can actually fight her off or distract her, your situation would be quite unfavorable if she chooses to mess with you. It doesn't really occur to her that her behavior is not acceptable. Gets pretty skittish when in a situation unfavorable to herself, or when faced with someone who clearly has the upper hand in combat. Reckless, but still has enough common sense to preserve her own life. Despite all that she's still rather loyal to those who she gets any kind of attachment to - be it friendship or bribe with food. = Other Information = ---- *'Nature:' Rash *'Characteristics:' Loves to eat *'Initial Letter:' Y *'Initial Placement' - Ankles *'Likes:' Food, mating, sunbathing, warmth, attention, affection, lots and lots of food. *'Dislikes:' Merrion's newspaper, water, cold, feeling hungry, real danger, being called an idiot. *'Fears:' Starvation, Death, Loss of those close to her, Winter/ Freezing to death. *'Good at' - Messing with others, consuming all the food, hunting. *'Bad at' - Not being a dick, social skills, not eating 24/7, being smart. *'Orientation:' Pansexual Demiromantic = Trivia = ---- * She does the tongue thing like a snake. * Physically can't make a singular 's' sound, her 's' always end up being 'sssssssssssss'. * That one person who would shamelessly enter your house without invitation, open your fridge without asking, and eat all of your food without any consideration, just to leave as if nothing happened. * Kind of just a really big, long cat. * A really big idiot tbh. |-|| Combat Information |= =Combat Style= ---- TBA Battle Theme Song - ??? Ability - ??? Special Skill - ??? Moveset *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? |-|Gallery= Snake.png 35445.png 5464.png 64564574575.png 3453.png 3453334.png 34534_by_pannzilla-d9qdp8l.png|face markings reference 56437_by_pannzilla-d9dg43y.png by_pikachim_michi_by_pannzilla-d9o9v0x.png collab_w__caged_spirit_by_pannzilla-d9wuk3l.png = Concept Art = ---- 2015_09_24_00_06_03_by_pannzilla-d9anilb.jpg 2015_09_24_00_06_18_by_pannzilla-d9anioa.jpg 4534_by_pannzilla-d9anjj7.png 34545_by_pannzilla-d9anjkb.png |-|| History |= TBA |-|Relationships= = Family = ---- * Merrion / Rubinsky - Mates. Really attached to both of them. Enjoys messing with Rubin. * Spooky/ Eddy/ Calico - Children. Wasn't a big fan of them at the start, tried to eat them. Has gotten pretty attached since then. = Friends = ---- * Cyan Much like a cat to Cyan, she's very loyal to her 'master'. Will defend Cyan at the cost of her own life. * Alpha Frenemies with benefits. They have very compatible personalities and morals, yet they still end up clashing over the smallest of things due to their wild natures. = Enemies = ---- * Titan Avoids at all costs because she's aware she //will// get killed if he sees her. = Other = ---- TBA Category:Rainbowchu Category:Pannzilla